


Hold On

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orgasm denial fic. 'Nuff said. With d/S and a bit powerplay because that's how I like to write my porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful [](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lalejandra**](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/) betaed this one. Thanks, hon! This is set in my general Brendon/Spencer established relationship kinkster porn 'verse.

Brendon's not even making any real sounds anymore. He doesn't think that he could form a proper word if his life depended on it. Right now his world has shrunk down to Spencer and Spencer's mouth (on his cock) and Spencer's fingers (in his ass). They've been at it for hours, and Spencer hasn't let him come yet. It's both the most irritating and the most fucking arousing thing ever.

Now, though, Brendon simply has to come or he'll explode and then there'll be no Brendon anymore and Spencer will be very sad because he killed Brendon. He tries to communicate this (he's totally working on developing telepathy, it's not quite there yet), but then Spencer twists his fingers just so and brushes Brendon's prostate, so that Brendon loses all track of his thoughts. He actually whimpers and pushes his ass down, down, down, but Spencer is an evil bastard and withdraws his fingers until only one fingertip is still in. He strokes the thin skin around Brendon's hole ever so lightly with the others and Brendon would really like to be fucked now.

But that would mean that Spencer's mouth would go away, too, and Spencer's still sucking him. Even though Spencer's just teasing his hole now and not giving him anything real, Brendon's still straight on the road to a mind-blowing orgasm if Spencer keeps up that suction and the way he licks at Brendon's cockhead for a little while longer. Brendon's almost there and ... Spencer pulls off. He starts pressing kisses to Brendon's hip and his belly. Normally Brendon's all over that because he likes it, okay, he likes when Spencer treats him as something special and fragile and pays special attention to completely unspectacular body parts. (Brendon's best assets are his ass and his mouth; he knows that because people compliment him on both all the time. The small dip next to his hipbone? Much less appraised.) When Spencer does that, littering kisses and small touches all over, Brendon feels warm and content and he can enjoy that for hours. That's how he knows this is more than sex, and that is something special all of its own. But now he'd like to fucking come, please.

He actually growls at Spencer, frustrated and again denied, and Spencer laughs at him. _Laughs_ , and wraps his other hand loosely around Brendon's cock, just firmly enough to let him he's being handled, but softly enough that it's not doing anything for him, teasing and goading. If Brendon didn't love Spencer so much, he'd fucking kill him right now.

"Sorry, did you want to come already?"

Brendon closes his eyes. He knows Spencer is grinning without having to look at him. They've done this often enough to have a routine and still Brendon gets waylaid by the intensity of it every single time. He knows that his orgasm will be all the much better _because_ Spencer keeps moving away, lets him come down again a bit, only to bring Brendon to new heights of arousal. He knows that and it's the only reason why he's still holding out and not flat out begging. He knows it'll keep getting better.

But right now, Brendon's skin feels on fire, overstimulated by kisses and touches, and he is feverish, almost, thoughts ping-ponging in his brain until he can't tell them apart anymore, can't say where Spencer ends and he begins. His thighs are trembling, and if he hadn't buried his hands in the sheets, gripping them tightly, he's sure that they would be shaking, too. He's reduced to _Spencer_ and he loves it as much as he is afraid of it.

He knows he shouldn't be scared, because Spencer's letting Brendon in, too, just in a different way. This self-assured Spencer who keeps playing with Brendon is the same guy who shook apart in Brendon's arms the first time they tried this, when they were both completely surprised by their emotions and reactions.

Spencer tightens his hand on Brendon's cock when he fails to answer the question. Brendon groans and his hips buck against the welcome pressure. He's shaking with the need to come, and it feels like sheer torture when _both_ of Spencer's hands leave his body. He whimpers and is startled into opening his eyes. He's so deep under that he can't see what's in front of him. He almost misses the soft click of the lube bottle opening and the quiet tear of a condom wrapper, and his relieved sigh is mostly a sob because _finally_.

"Like this or on your stomach?"

Brendon always gets the choice, because this is about Brendon and what Brendon needs, but right now he can only shake his head haphazardly, because moving is so beyond him. When Spencer settles between his legs, things become easier. Brendon automatically wraps his legs around Spencer's waist and cants his hips just so. Brendon loves that they've done this enough times that his body knows what to do. Spencer takes his time pushing in, but Brendon's whining speeds him up a bit. He's still going slowly, but then he's finally fully in Brendon and this, this was what Brendon had been waiting for all night. He hooks his ankles over the small of Spencer's back, anchoring him there and keeping him close, and Spencer indulges him, lets Brendon feel Spencer's cock inside his ass, lets him get used to the stretch.

Spencer presses a quick kiss against Brendon's mouth before he starts moving -- slowly at first, but it's been a long night for Spencer, too, and soon enough he's pounding into Brendon. Brendon's half-aware that he's babbling, nonsense words and sounds and Spencer's name. When Spencer puts his hand on Brendon's cock and starts jerking him, Brendon groans loudly. He feels overloaded, but he holds on closer, pressing at Spencer's back to take him in deeper. Spencer's relentless and he takes Brendon right to the edge, but he hasn't said anything yet and it's all Brendon can do to hold on, to not come yet.

Spencer's breathing quickly and his breaths puff against the sensitive skin on Brendon's neck. Brendon feels spread thin and full at once and it's so good it almost hurts. When Spencer bites down gently on Brendon's earlobe, it's too much, too much good, and Brendon whimpers and he can't suppress a sob, because all his nerve endings are singing and he can feel them burning underneath his skin. He thinks he might burst every second now, and then, at last, Spencer whispers to him:

"It's okay if you want to come now."

Brendon's orgasm hits pretty much instantly. In the beginning, it was scary how well and fast his body reacted to Spencer's permission to come, but by now it's something he loves, that connects them to each other. Spencer fucks him through his orgasm, and that's awesome, even though Brendon is sensitive. When Brendon finally relaxes and goes soft and pliant, Spencer growls and pounds into Brendon hard, once, twice, before he comes, buried deep in Brendon's ass. He manages to keep himself upright for a moment longer, but Brendon can't get his legs to move yet, so Spencer collapses on Brendon.

They are both gasping for breath and their sweaty skin sticks together and Brendon's come is all over his stomach, making them a mess, but above all Brendon feels close to Spencer. His muscles are tight and his mind is completely blank, but this is good.

When he finally regains some sense in his limbs, Brendon wraps his arms around Spencer, holding and grounding him. It's not entirely comfortable, but Brendon's not willing to let go yet. He'll just keep holding on for a little bit longer. He can't see Spencer's face, but he feels him smiling against Brendon's shoulder. Right now, this is exactly what Brendon wants. He knows that soon he'll have to let go, let Spencer pull out, or else he'll be too sore tomorrow. Spencer will clean them up, and they will cuddle, Brendon knows, because Spencer likes holding Brendon close, too, and he's never pushed Brendon away. If anything, sex makes him even more amenable to snuggling. But in this very instant he feels so close to Spencer that he can't bear letting him back away even one inch.

Spencer kisses Brendon's shoulder, his neck, his jaw, and when he presses a kiss against Brendon's mouth, he's ready and kisses back. Brendon opens his eyes and finds Spencer smiling at him. He leans down to kiss Brendon again.

"Love you," he whispers against Brendon's lips and Brendon whispers it back to him.

Later, when they're more or less clean and under the covers, Spencer lets Brendon lie half on his chest and he cards his fingers gently through Brendon's hair. Brendon feels content and warm and loved. He falls asleep listening to Spencer's heartbeat, their hands clasped together.  



End file.
